Tropico Rico
by PentiumFiction
Summary: 20 years on the cliff by the sea to living in paridise on Cari Island in the Tropican Region. But after 6 months, rebels take over the island, causing remaining Tropicans to flee the island. Ponyo and Sosuke, however, escapes with the El Presidente. First part into series.
1. Introduction Part 1

**Welcome to ****_Pentium Fiction's _****first fan fiction, ****_Tropico _****_Rico_****!**

**A crossover of Ponyo and Tropico. (Don't know what Tropico is? Look it up on Wikipedia as Tropico 4.)**

**Ponyo and Sosuke's appearance:/pin/529384131168879226 (Pinterest)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any material used in the story.**

* * *

"Ponyo, wake up. It's time to go.", Sosuke said, shaking her gently.

"...What time is it?", She said, waking up.

"The day we head to Cari Island. It's 9:30 AM, according to the clock on the wall. My mom is waiting in the car. It's best to get your luggage and whatever together.", he said, now carrying his luggage bag. "I'm heading for the car. Meet us when you're done getting your things." He walks out of his and Ponyo's bedroom.

Ponyo sits up, puts on her red slip on shoes, and gets out of bed. She then brushes her teeth, gets the green bucket and Sosuke's pop-pop boat by the kitchen, stuffs them into her luggage bag. However, there is two things missing. Her passport and her luggage bag ID. She searches the dressers for them. Luckily, they were on the top of her dresser. She takes her passport and her luggage bag ID. Her luggage ID says:

_Ponyo _

_213 Ocean Rd., Tomonoura, Japan_

_Send to address if stolen_

She attaches the ID to the handle of her luggage bug and heads out to the Lisa's car, which was a fifth-generation 2011 Ford Explorer.

* * *

Ponyo puts her luggage bag in the trunk and gets into the back seat.

"Sosuke, do you have the tickets for our seats?" Ponyo asked Sosuke about their two coach tickets.

"Of course I do." He responded, showing her the two Tropico Airlines coach tickets. "Mom, let's go." Lisa starts the car, rolls out of the driveway, and heads off to a small airport.

* * *

**Before you can continue to read this story, here's a bit of a backstory.**

After Ponyo became human permanently, she and Sosuke lived in the house by the sea. When they turn 20, Sosuke marries Ponyo. They dream about living on a beautiful island in the Tropican Region. Then, Souske's dad went missing. On the news, at first, he is a missing person. But, after multiple searches occur, he was considered dead.

When Ponyo and Sosuke turn 25, they get two coach tickets to Cari Island, their dream island.

**Back to the story.**

* * *

After kissing her mom goodbye, Sosuke gets the luggage bugs out the trunk and heads inside the small airport with Ponyo. After going through security, they board a DC-6 and head off to Cari Island.

As soon as they get there, they get a house by the beach in a tourist area of the island and they live there for six months.

But, at the end of the six months, things start to turn bad. Very bad.


	2. Introduction Part 2

**The 2nd part of the introduction into ****_Tropico Rico!_**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

The Tropican Gov. is having trouble controlling many protests due to debt and killing criminals in the open. The Cari Island Presidente and his militia attempted to put an end to these protests.

However, this escalated into rebel activity. Many criminals and some Tropicans turn their lives into rebelling against the Government. Soon, the number of rebels increased from 25 to 55. The general of the militia got word that the rebels are planning to take over Cari Island! The General goes to the palace to notify El Presidente.

* * *

"Presidente!", said General Rodriguez. "The rebels are planning to attack the island!"

"WHAT?!", yelled El Presidente.

"The rebels are going to take over everything we own! The Ministry! The armory! The base! And YOU, will be slaughtered!"

"Holy _Mierda! _We have to prepare! NOW!", Said El Presidente.

"I'm on that, sir!"

"Guards! You must make sure nobody except him and the militia gets into this palace!", El Presidente commanded his guards.

"Yes, sir!" The guards responded.

_"Great. Get your pistol loaded and prepare to defend yourself", _thought El Presidente.

* * *

**What will happen next in the attack? Will El Prsidente survive? Will Ponyo, Sosuke, and El Presidente make it out alive? Find out next time on ****_Pentium Fiction!_**


	3. Chapter 1: Rebel Takeover

**Prepare 4 battle! This is the first chapter into ****_Tropico Rico _****!**

**Enjoy and review! :)**

**P.s. Ponyo and Sosuke live in a house between the tourist hotels/attractions and the beach.**

**And Battlefield 4 will release October 25th, 2013! A must preorder!**

**Again, Ponyo and Sosuke's appearance: /pin/529384131168879226/ It's on Pinterest!**

* * *

When Ponyo awakens, she hears gunfire all over the place. She sees if her husband, Souske, is awake. He is not there! Suddenly, a lady screaming for her life runs towards the house. Ponyo pretends to sleep. The lady was yelling in Spanish for somebody to help. Then, the screaming then stops. Ponyo puts on her red slip-on shoes and went to where the screaming was coming from. When she opened the door, the body of the lady fell over. The corpse had bullet holes and slashes on it. This grosses out Ponyo. She pushes the corpse with her foot out the enterance and shuts the door. She looks all over the house for Sosuke, but he is nowhere to be found.

She then grabs a knife out of one of the kitchen drawers and exits the house. Gunfire is still heard. But, explosions began rocking the island. Ponyo's only choice is to reunite with Souske and find what in the hell is going on. Before she can leave the tourist area, a rebel is walking around. Ponyo, armed with only a knife, sneaks up to the rebel and slits the throat. She ,in her life, would never kill somebody. But since the now dead rebel was armed, she had to kill that person. She takes the rebel's AK-47 and runs off to the city of Cari Island.

* * *

When Ponyo reaches the city, it was total chaos. Bodies all over the place, fires, and gunfire that destroys the city. She goes through the allies until, she is caught by a male rebel, armed with a Raging Bull pistol. Before he ends Ponyo's life, A voice is heard.

"NO!", the voice said. When the figure emerges from cover, the figure fires a shotgun at the rebel, killing him.

Ponyo recognizes the voice. "Sosuke?"

"Yep, that's me alright." Sosuke said.

"I thought you were dead." Ponyo said, surprised Sosuke is alive.

"Look Ponyo, we don't have much time. The entire island is being attacked by rebels. People are fleeing the island. If we don't get off this island, we will not survive."

"What about the president?" Ponyo asked.

"El Presidente? The palace is under siege. The militia and his guards are outnumbered. We have to save them."

"How? We don't have any of those bulletproof vests."

"I have one, which I'm actually wearing it."

_"Crap.", _Ponyo thought.

"Wait a minute... this corpse has a bulletproof vest.", Ponyo said.

"What are you waiting for? Put it and-" A alarm blares, cutting off Sosuke.

"Shit! We have to go! Put that vest on, grab that Raging Bull, and lets go!"

Ponyo and Sosuke run to the palace as fast as they can.

* * *

**What will happen next? Will they reach the palace in time? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**

**Don't forget to preorder Battlefield 4 coming October 25th, 2013**

**Prepare 4 Battle!**


	4. Chapter 2: Escaping The Nightmare Island

**Time to save El Presidente from rebel slaughter and escape Cari Island in the next chapter in ****_Tropico Rico_****!**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

* * *

Ponyo and Sosuke arrives at the palace. Rebels are out in the front, firing their AK-47s at the guards and militia that are firing out the windows inside the palace or in cover behind the statues. Sosuke, armed with a pump shotgun, and Ponyo, armed with a AK-47, Raging Bull, and a knife, open fire on the rebels. This draws their attention away from the palace. Ponyo and Sosuke run to cover and continue firing at the rebels. When every rebel is dead, they come out of cover and goes inside the palace.

* * *

"STOP! ON YOUR KNEES!", screamed a guard in Spanish.

Ponyo and Sosuke get on their knees, dropping their weapons.

"Well, well, well. Are you guys going to kill me?" , questioned the Presidente.

"We're not here for that. We were helping killing those rebels that were about to kill you.", said Sosuke.

"Did you guys even see us killing those rebels?", Ponyo said.

"We're going to help you with this situation, Defending you Presidente, sir. We're not one of them. Trust us." Sosuke said, trying to reason with El Presidente.

A moment of silence.

"Guards, lower your weapons.", El Presidente commanded the guards and the remaining militia. Ponyo and Sosuke stand up.

"So, do you have a plan or something?", El Presidente said.

"Well, the only option left is to abandon Cari Island because we are way outnumbered by the rebels." Souske said.

General Rodriguez responded, "He's right. We have to leave the island. It's too dangerous."

Sosuke thinks for a second. _"There's a militia truck out in front of the palace. If we were to use the to get somewhere, we can make it off the island."_

"Presidente, do you have a private plane or something to get off the island?"

"Yes, I do. It's at the airport." El Presidente responded.

"Well, we are going to fight our way to the airport. What a minute. Where's Ponyo?" Sosuke said.

"I have no idea.", one of the guards responded.

"She may had ran off to the airport. But either way, we are leaving the island." Rodriguez said.

_"Ponyo's is going to be killed getting there. Hope she is still alive." _Sosuke thought.

"Everybody, we are leaving! Get in to the militia truck outside and we are going to the airport! Let's go!", Sosuke commanded the militia and the guards.

Everybody, including the Presidente, gets in to the back of the militia truck. Sosuke and Rodriguez get in front, with Rodriguez in the driver's seat and Sosuke on the machine gun in the passenger's seat. Rodriguez starts the engine, puts the gear in Drive, and drives to the airport, leaving a thinking Sosuke if his wife, Ponyo, is alive.

* * *

The militia truck finally arrives at the airport, on the runway. Suddenly, gunfire rings around the truck.

"SHIT!"

"_JODER!_"

The truck breakes hard.

Rebels are at the airport, shooting at the truck.

Some of the militia hops on out of the back, gets to cover, and open fires on the rebels. Sosuke kills some of the rebels thanks to the machine gun. The remaining rebels either ran off into the bushes or bled out on the runway. Everybody hops out of the truck.

The door at the main building swings open. A weak rebel crawls out into the open. But, someone shoots the rebel in the head. It wasn't Sosuke or the militia. A figure in a red dress comes out of the building, carrying a green bucket with a pop-pop boat in it.

"What the, Ponyo? Where were you?" Sosuke is surprised that Ponyo is alive.

"Had to get our belongings until I encounterd those rebels. They were a pain in the ass to kill."

"..."

"Enough talking! Somebody get that hanger open!" El Presidente commanded.

Two militia solders unlocks the hanger lock and opens the doors. Inside, El Presidente's private jet, a Embraer Lineage 1000, sits in the hanger. One of the militia solders goes to the hanger's power box and flips the switch, lighting up the Linage 1000 and the hanger.

"Wow." Ponyo, surprised by the Lineage.

"Let me inspect the plane so no body ambushes us." Sosuke checks around the exterior of the Lineage, seeing if was anything suspicious on the plane. Nothing out of the ordinary was changed. He then climbs the steps to the main door. He pulls out his shotgun for just in case somebody pops out and shoots him. He opens the door and goes into the interior. Nobody was on the plane except Sosuke. The interior was dark and quiet. _Too _quiet. He goes to the cockpit. All of the buttons/switches were backlit. He flips the main battery switch to the ON position. The entire plane then lights up. Sosuke is surprised about the interior's appearance. There was plenty of luxury to enjoy. He then inspects the rest of the plane.

"All clear! Everybody onboard!"

Everybody boards the Lineage while Ponyo switches off the power box to the hanger, then boards the plane. Only Rodriguez and Sosuke, which has little knowledge about controlling a plane, know how to pilot the plane. They get in the pilot's/co-pilot's seat and follow the start up procedures. Then, the Lineage's engine's come to life. The engines then roar with mighty power, ready to accelerate. The Embraer Linage 1000 then moves out onto the runway. Even though ATC (Air Traffic Control) is dead, they still have to takeoff, with or without clearance. Rodriguez and Sosuke put on their headsets and turn on the radio.

"Well then, where are we going?" Rodriguez wondering where their going to.

"Let's see. Hmmmm..." as Sosuke looks at nearby airports on the Garmin Onboard GPS. "The furthest airport from here is TR Inter. Airport."

"What about the closer ones?"

"We're not doing because who the fuck knows if the rebels are going to take over other islands."

"Fine. TR Inter. Airport it is."

"Do you know what TR Inter. means?"

"No damn idea. I have never been there before."

"Ok then." Sosuke grabs the plane's announcement system microphone, then squeezes the button to talk into it. "Everybody buckle your seat belts 'cause we're about takeoff. And Ponyo please come to the cockpit. Thank you." He hangs up the microphone. Ponyo opens the cockpit door.

"Everything all right?"

"Yep. The flight attendant's seat is behind Rodriguez if you want to sit there."

Ponyo sits in the seat. "Feels pretty comfy."

"Ok then, Ponyo. Your job is to monitor those gauges. If the pointer starts to point down to the left, let me know in that headset on your right. You can view the exterior of the aircraft using that monitor that is connected to the cameras on the outside of the plane."

"Ok, Sosuke. At least you can see if there is any suspicious activity."

"Uhh, you think?"

"Enough talking already. Let's go." Rodriguez said, getting impatient.

Sosuke pushes throttle to full, causing the Lineage to move. The plane moves faster and faster as the speed gauge's pointer moves up.

"50. 60. 70." as the computer speaks the knots. "80 knots."

Sosuke and Rodriguez pull the controller towards them, causing the nose of the Lineage to up. The landing gear then comes off the runway. Before they can successfully leave Cari Island, a alarm goes off.

"The hell is that?!"

Rodriguez pushes a button, causing flares to fly out the back. The alarm stops.

"What the fuck was that?!" Ponyo confused of what happened.

Rodriguez responded, "That was a missile alert. Somebody launched a missile at us, trying to prevent us from leaving."

"Missile?!"

"Yeah, but good thing this plane is implanted with a flare system so we don't get shot out of the sky."

* * *

Later, on the cameras of the Lineage, Ponyo sees boats, which are filled with Tropicans.

"Sosuke! There are people in boats! They look like Tropicans."

"Ponyo, there is nothing we can do for them. All we can do is to believe if they make it to a island."

"Ok. I feel tired." She yawns.

"Ponyo, there's a bed in the back of the plane if you want some sleep." Sosuke said.

Ponyo gets up and exits the cockpit.

"There's also a shower if you want!"

The Embraer Lineage 1000 flies off into the beautiful sunset.

* * *

A rebel, dressed in a minister's clothing, looks at the plane through binoculars. "Oh don't worry. We will conquer the Tropican Region." A army of rebels cheer in victory for finally taking control of Cari island.

* * *

**What will happen next? What will this unknown rebel leader do next? What will Sosuke and company encounter on the island they will land on? Find out next time on _Pentium__ Fiction!_**


	5. Chapter 3: Meanwhile on the Lineage

**The next dang 'ol chapter to ****_Tropico Rico!_**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

* * *

After getting some sleep after all of that chaos that happened back at Cari Island, Ponyo wakes up from the comfy bed she is on. She checks the time on her Gigabyte Ultra book. It's 7:15 AM. She exits the bedroom into the cabin. Everybody is sleeping. She silently goes to the cockpit. She opens the cockpit door. She sees Sosuke still in the pilot's seat while Rodriguez is asleep in the flight attendant's seat.

"Good mourning, Sosuke."

"Good mourning to you too. Got some sleep?" Sosuke responded.

"Yeah, but anyways, how much further do we have to go?"

"Let's see." Sosuke checks the remaining miles on the Garmin Onboard GPS. "About 15 miles to go."

"Good. Is the... something- pilot on?" Ponyo responded.

"The autopilot? Yes, it's on. If it wasn't, we would be dead."

"... Where is the owner's manual?"

"On the console behind Rodriguez."

Ponyo carefully grabs the manual so she doesn't wake up Rodriguez. She sees if their is Wi-Fi and what you can do with television in the cabin.

"At least there's Wi-Fi and the TV is satellite. Plus a onboard phone you can use."

"Check if their is anything on the news." Sosuke said.

Ponyo exits the cockpit and goes to the TV. She sees a touchscreen for the TV. She touches ON for the TV. The TV turns on, tuned to BBC News. Ponyo watches the news.

"This is just in that a island of the Tropican Region, Cari Island, has fallen under the control of the rebels. The Cari Island Presidente has escaped the island. His location is currently unknown. He was declared KIA (Killed in Action) by the Tropican Government. That is all of the information currently have. This is BBC News, signing off."

Ponyo turns off the TV and returns to bedroom. She turns on her Gigabyte Ultra book and looks around on Bing about Cari Island now under control of the rebels.

* * *

_1 hour and 15 minutes later..._

* * *

Sosuke picks up the announcement system microphone and squeezes the button. "Good mourning everybody. We will arrive at our destination in 15 minutes." He hangs up the microphone. "Hey, sleepy head, wake up." Rodriguez awakens.

"The hell is going on?" Rodriguez awaking.

"We have been on the plane for 3 hours. We should arrive at that airport in 13 minutes."

"Ok then."

Static is heard over the radio. Sosuke tunes the radio to another channel. The signal becomes clear. Somebody is talking to him.

_"This is Tropican AWACS Four-Niner-Delta, you are entering unauthorized airspace, please identify your call sign."_

"Yes, call sign is _TRCI069_."

"_Checking system for call sign. Stand by." _

After a minute_. _

_"Call sign is TRCI069. Is this correct?"_

"Yes, call sign is correct."

_"...Call sign authorized. You are clear. Wait a minute. Cari Island? Rebel takeover? ... Where are you going?"_

"Our destination is TR Inter. Airport."

_"You mean Tropico Rico International Airport, right?"_

"Tropico Rico?" Sosuke confused. "Well, we are transporting the Cari Island Presidente to that airport."

_"Ok, we will let Tropico Rico Air Traffic Control know that your heading there now. Good luck. Four-Niner-Delta out."_

"... Ok then." He picks up the announcement system microphone. "Everybody, prepare for landing." He hangs up the microphone.

* * *

"Sosuke, I see the boats that we saw earlier." Ponyo said as she came into the cockpit. Sosuke looked around for the boats.

"I see them. They look like they're going to land on Tropico Rico."

_"This is Tropico Rico Air Traffic Control. An AWACS aircraft notified us about you transporting the Cari Island Presidente. You are clear to land. I repeat, your aircraft is cleared for landing."_

"Roger that, 069 out."

* * *

**What happens next? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	6. Chapter 4: The Cliffhanger Episode

**Now then, the next chapter into ****_Tropico Rico!_**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

* * *

After landing at Tropico Rico International Airport and unloading the cargo, which was very little, Every body leaves the airport, with the Lineage in a fingnerprint scanner locked hanger. The company then gets inside a limo and it drives into the city. They can see the Cari Island Tropicans leaving the boats where the main dock is. The limo then parks on the side of the road by a restaurant. The company then exits the limo. The limo drives off.

* * *

"Well then, welcome to REAL paradise." Sosuke said.

"Well, we're still going have to worry about those rebels." Ponyo said.

"Yeah, because who knows if rebels are on this island." Rodriguez said.

A gunshot is heard. People all around them scream for their lives and runs.

"The hell was that?!"

"Me and the militia are going where that gunshot came from. Let's go, guys!" Ponyo commanded the militia.

She and the militia searches the area until, they spot 5 people enter the palace. They run inside the palace. They see 5 people searching the place for something. They were none other than the rebels! Ponyo and the militia open fire on them. 4 of them were killed. But the last one was nowhere to be found. Then, somebody is screaming from upstairs.

"Hold your fire! I'm going were that's coming from." Ponyo commanded.

She goes upstairs to see where the screaming is coming from. When she locates the noise, she kicks open the door and spots a old man pinned to the bed by a female rebel with a pistol on his stomach.

"Please! Please don't kill me."

"SHUT UP!" said the rebel.

"Drop the weapon!" Ponyo shouted.

The rebel doesn't do what she said.

"I said drop the weapon!" She still doesn't do it.

"DROP THE GODDAMN WEAPON!" Ponyo shouted at the top of her lungs.

After a moment, the female rebel pulls the trigger.

"YOU GODDAMN FUCK!"

She engages in a brawl with the rebel. The rebel tries to fire the pistol at Ponyo, but the gun jams. Ponyo slaps the pistol away during the brawl. Then, the brawl ends. The rebel was too weak to continue. Ponyo raises her Raging Bull at her and fires, killing her. She checks on the old man. He is actually the Presidente of Tropico Rico!

"Sir, are you ok?" Ponyo questioned.

"You... you must declare war on those basterds." the old man said, weakly from his wound.

"I will."

"Here. Take this." He pulls out a key to something. "It's all yours."

"To what?" He doesn't respond. "To what?!"

"C..C...calm down. There WILL be hope."

"Don't go... don't go." Ponyo said softly. Tears started rolling down her face.

"I AM El Presidente of Tropico Rico and I will always be. And you, will always...be a...a..."

"No... don't."

"...a... good... f...fr...friend." That was his final words. He exhales his last breath and his heart stops.

"Sir?" Ponyo shakes the old man, but doesn't respond. "Sir! SIR!"

* * *

_To be continued._

* * *

**What will happen in this cliffhanger? What will Sosuke and company do with nobody in charge? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	7. Chapter 5: The Plan and Searches

**Now then, the next part to The Cliffhanger Episode of ****_Tropico Rico!_**

**Enjoy and Review :)**

* * *

**Last time on Tropico Rico...**

"Me and the militia are going where that gunshot came from. Let's go, guys!"

"Please! Please don't kill me."

"SHUT UP!"

"DROP THE GODDAMN WEAPON!"

The rebel pulls the trigger.

"YOU GODDAMN FUCK!"

"Sir, are you ok?"

"You... you must declare war on those basterds."

"I will."

"Here. Take this." He pulls out a key to something. "It's all yours."

"To what?"

"To what?!"

"I AM El Presidente of Tropico Rico and I will always be. And you, will always...be a...a..."

"...a... good... f...fr...friend."

* * *

Sosuke and company comes in to the room where the Tropico Rico Presidente passed away.

"The heck happened?" Sosuke as he comes into the room.

Ponyo looks up, but her skin is pale.

"Ponyo, are you ok?"

She falls off the bed onto the floor, unconscious.

"Somebody check on those two. I'll check if Ponyo is alright." Sosuke commanded.

"Both are dead, sir." a militia solder responded.

"Ponyo, can you hear me? Ponyo!"

She regains conscious.

"Sosuke, give me that key from that body on the bed."

He retrieves the key from the body and gives it to Ponyo.

"Thanks." Ponyo gets on to her feet on her own.

"Ok, let's search the palace for just in case somebody else is here." El Presidente commanded.

* * *

Everybody then searches every room in the palace. Nobody else was in the palace. However, Ponyo is searching the Presidente's room. She still wonders what the key is for.

When she looks under the bed, there is a big case. She pulls it out into the open. She tries to open it, but doesn't work. There is a lock on it, which can be unlocked by a key. Ponyo pulls out the key she is carrying. She remembers what the Tropico Rico Presidente said.

_"Take this. It's all yours."_

Ponyo shoves the key into the lock and turns it. The lock comes off. When she opens the case, she is amazed of what is inside.

"Oh, yeah. I'm definitely keeping this stuff."

Inside the case is a SVU-AS bullpup sniper rifle with a Duel Band Scope attached with a Ballistics CPU, suppressed (Black Ops 2), FMJ clips (Black Ops 2), suppressed B23R (Black Ops 2), and a PDA. She then puts a FMJ clip into the SVU-AS and locks it onto the back of her bulletproof vest, loads another clip into the B23R and conceals it under her dress. She also takes the PDA and conceals it under her dress. She closes the case, puts on her vest, and carries the case, exiting the room.

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

* * *

Everybody meets up back in the hallway the of the palace.

"Got anything?" Sosuke questioned.

"Nope."

"Nothing at all."

"Nobody's here. It's safe." Rodriguez said.

Ponyo comes down the stairs nearby.

"Ponyo, what's in that case your carrying and what's on your back?" Sosuke questioned Ponyo.

"I'm carrying a case of ammo and a sniper rifle on my back." Ponyo responded.

"The good thing is there was nobody else around, including the guards which were stupid enough to not be at their post today. But, the bad thing is the Tropico Rico Presidente's dead and who's in charge? Nobody. With no one in charge, this island will spiral out of control and everybody would just kill others. You know what? I have a plan." As Sosuke gives out a little speech. "We should use this palace as the main command and communications center. And you, Presidente, is now in charge of Tropico Rico."

"Sosuke, you're right. We should do that, for Tropico." Rodriguez said.

"Wait a minute! I found a communications room in this palace! We should use that as main command." a militia soldier responded.

"And I shall be the new Presidente of Tropico Rico because people must be held accountable for what they do wrong." El Presidente going with the plan.

"And next time, DON'T kill somebody in the open. You should question them and jail 'em." Sosuke telling El Presidente not to that again.

"Ok then."

"Sosuke, I'm with you on the plan and I'm not going nowhere until all of this ends." Ponyo going with the plan.

"Any one else going with the plan? Sosuke questioned everybody.

Everybody then raises their hand, going with the plan.

"Ok, then. We will get down to business starting at 0900 tomorrow. Everybody clear on that?" Sosuke commanded.

"Yes, sir!" everybody responded except Ponyo.

"Good. Now you militia guys should stay here and guard the palace all night. Me, Ponyo, Rodriguez, and of course, El Presidente, will be staying here in bed. Dismissed!"

* * *

_At night time..._

* * *

"Is everything going to go well tomorrow?" Ponyo as she and Sosuke were getting in bed.

"Even though we still have to be at high alert with those rebels, things will go fine tomorrow." Sosuke responded.

"Now then, time for some rest."

"Yeah after sitting on that plane for around 3 hours. Good night, Ponyo."

"Good night to you too." Ponyo switches of the lights.

The moon outside shined the blue sea over night.

* * *

**Will things go right tomorrow mourning? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	8. Chapter 6: A Change In The Plan

**The next chapter to ****_Tropico Rico _****!**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

* * *

Ponyo awakens at 8:00 AM, 1 hour before the meeting. She looks out the big window. The sun is on the horizon and rising into the mourning sky. She hops on out of bed, only to fall on the floor on landing. She gets up and looks around as if the world was taller then her. To make sure this was not a dream, she heads to the big mirror by the dresser. When she goes to the mirror, she can't believe how she looks like now. This wasn't a dream! She actullay turned from adult to a 7 year old girl! The iris color of her eyes turned from dark brown to light blue. She feels her hair. Her hair feels wet, slippery and smells like sea spray. She starts to get freaked out about. Suddenly, she reverts back to an adult, but the blue eyes remained. Her hair no longer smells like sea spray.

_"What the hell just happened?" _Ponyo thought, confused.

She tries to not think of what just happened and goes to the bathroom.

* * *

After brushing her teeth, Ponyo logs in onto her Gigabyte Ultra Book and goes to the BBC News website. On the main page, she sees the main article of the day. It says that the rebels conquered not just one or two, but three islands! She will tell the guys about this, but later at the meeting. She heads to the communications room and locks the door when she is inside. She switches on the radio and tunes to the channel that Four-Niner-Delta was on.

"Ponyo to Tropican AWACS Four-Niner-Delta, please respond immediately."

_"This is Tropican AWACS Four-Niner-Delta responding to your call. What is it?"_

"I need you to monitor the islands near us. The rebels had just captured three neighboring islands."

_"Roger that. We will monitor the islands carefully whenever we can. If anything comes up, we'll let you know. You can also provide us additional intel whenever you have access to the source of information you use."_

"Roger that, Ponyo out." She shuts off the radio and exits the room. In the remaining time she has left, which is 30 minutes until the meeting, she plays some chess on her Ultra Book.

* * *

_30 minutes later..._

* * *

Alarm clocks go off around the palace, awaking everybody. Some of the militia starts coming into the palace. The alarm clocks then stop beeping.

"Meeting time!" Sosuke shouted, dressed in a suit, similar to the El Presidente's, but with a green color. He puts on his trusty captain's hat. Everybody, including Ponyo, carrying her Ultra Book, enters the meeting room.

"Guys, lock the door." Sosuke commanded two militia soldiers.

"Ok, let's get started. Now then, before we get to the militia part, we have to inspect all residential, commercial, and industry buildings to make sure they are working properly."

"Sosuke, can I show you something?" Ponyo said.

"Since your my wife, sure. Why not?"

"Well, according to BBC News, the rebels have captured three neighboring islands." Everybody in the room was stunned.

"What the _Merida_?" El Presidente said, shocked.

"Ok, change of plans. We have to concentrate on the defenses of Tropico Rico. We should now have a militia copter, armed, to circle the island. Plus, we need increased security around the island, inside and out. Also, we need body and baggage scanners so nobody blows up the place. And since we don't have the equipment for night shifts, we'll try to get them somewhere."

"Sir, the only way to obtain those night vision attachments and goggles is from the US." Rodriguez responded.

"Do we have a relationship or something with them?"

"A moderate relationship because we accidently dropped a bomb at Hawaii. And no, we didn't drop it on Pearl Harbor because that would just cause them to nearly kill us for doing that."

"You guys were very lucky they didn't blow your ass up." Sosuke responded.

"Anything else to say?" Ponyo questioned.

"No Ponyo, that's all I have to say. Rodriguez, get to the Ministry to see if we can upgrade the security. Guards, get back to your duty. The rest of you, do whatever the hell. Dismissed!"

* * *

**What will happen next? What will happen to Ponyo and her turning into 7 year old girl? What could possibly go wrong with the security upgrade? What will the rebels do next? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	9. Chapter 7: A Change In Appearance

**Welcome to the next chapter of ****_Tropico Rico !_**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

**Ponyo's current appearance: /pin/529384131168879238/ It's on Pinterest!**

* * *

It's 3:30 AM. It's still pitch black outside with the temperature of 50 degrees F. But Ponyo however, she feels like as if she is in a bake oven. She knocks off the covers to Sosuke's side of the bed to cool down. This doesn't work. She hops out of bed, tired, and goes to the bathroom. Before she can get there, she is interrupted by severe pain in her arms. She tries to ignore it, but the pain intensifies. The pain was so great, just like in Bioshock, she throws herself over the half wall, getting knocked out on landing on the marble floor below. A landing like that could result in broken bones or worse, death. However, Ponyo didn't break a bone, nor get hurt. When she gains consciousness, she feels really dizzy. Suddenly, she feels herself shrinking. She turns back to a 7 year old girl! She now has the ability to turn into either an adult or a 7 year old! She sticks with 7 year old appearance for now. She pulls out her PDA and the time was 6:00 AM. She later returns to bed.

* * *

The clock hits 9:00 AM and the alarm clocks go off around the palace. The alarms then stop beeping.

"Ok Ponyo, time to get up." Sosuke as he shuts off the alarm.

"Good mourning, Sosuke." Ponyo said.

"Ponyo, what's with your- what the hell?!" Sosuke not recognizing the small girl next to him.

"Do you even recognize me?" Ponyo questioned, showing her wedding ring to him to prove it.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"How did you get so small like that?"

"I don't know, but I have the ability to turn into an adult or this right now."

"Weird. How did your eyes turn light blue?"

"It was like that since yesterday. Did you notice that during the meeting?"

"Nope, but anyways, end of conversation."

Sosuke hops out of bed and goes to the bathroom. For her own protection, Ponyo is already wearing the bulletproof vest, which was before putting on her dress. However, the SVU-AS sniper rifle, which she left on her side of the bed is missing! Before she can start searching for it, four big drops of water roll down out of her sleeve onto her right hand. The water drops form into the shape of the SVU-AS and then it's original appearance materializes. Ponyo was amazed that she can now turn her sniper rifle into water and back! She then turns the sniper rifle back into water and the droplets go back up to her sleeve. Sosuke returns to the bedroom to get dressed.

"Ponyo, mind going somewhere else?" Sosuke questioned.

She exits the room, going to the bathroom. Sosuke locks the door so nobody peeps at him while getting dressed.

* * *

Just to get the weird things out of her head, Ponyo goes to the bath tub, which is in the next room of the bathroom. Since she is unable to get wet and can breath underwater for unlimited amount of time, she doesn't take off her dress, but removes her bulletproof vest and PDA onto the toilet, lid closed. After getting the warm water to fill the tub, she gets in and relaxes, only to fall asleep with her head underwater a little later. 15 minutes later, she awakens. When she sits up and looks at herself at the big mirror on the wall, her eyes are now green. The green color then returns to light blue. She found this weird. So her eyes are light blue, but turns green when underwater. She finds this normal. She retrieves her belongings and exits the bathroom.

* * *

_In the meeting room..._

* * *

Sosuke and company are planning to go to a Tropican-controlled island, neighboring a island under the control of the rebels.

"Sir, you know that we have to take our weapons with us all the time whenever we exit the palace?" asked Rodriguez.

"I already know that. But anyways, we are going there to secure that island from rebel control. And where's Ponyo?" Sosuke responded.

Ponyo enters the room.

"Do you guys need me for something?"

"Yes, we're talking about a plan on securing a island that is about to be controlled by the rebels."

"Uhhh Sosuke, who's the girl?" asked El Presidente.

"That's Ponyo. My wife." Sosuke responded.

Everybody, except Ponyo and Sosuke, starts laughing their ass off.

"A child for a wife? Give me a break!"

Ponyo starts to feel embarrassed. This made Sosuke furious.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Sosuke.

Everybody then calms down from all their laughing.

"Like I was saying, we are going to board our plane and leave at 0100 hours and sercure the island. Got it everyone?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. It's best to prepare by 11:30. Dismissed!"

* * *

**What will happen next? Will Ponyo gain new abilities? Will the rebels succeed in taking control of this unknown island? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	10. Chapter 8: Protecting The Huskey Pt 1

**Check into the next chapter to ****_Tropico Rico!_**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

**Sorry for the delay! :(**

**Canadians welcome!**

* * *

Sosuke and company are en route to the unnamed island on the Embraer Linage 1000. Rodriguez and the autopilot are the only ones piloting the plane. Sosuke and the others are discussing the first mission information in the cabin.

"Ok, here's what is going on in this mission. The Presidente there is Sargent Husk. Implanted by the Central Information Agency, he is in charge of weapons manufacturing and freight of these weapons. We're going there to make sure those rebels don't get their hands on those weapons. Our objective is to prepare the defenses, evacuate the citizens so they don't get killed in the possible gunfire, get Husk somewhere secure, attack all invaders, and secure the island. Got It?" Sosuke explained to the group.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. And here's your PDA, Ponyo. I uploaded our objectives and a map of the island."

"Thanks." Ponyo responded.

"Ok then, guys. And thanks to Tropican AWACS Four-Niner-Delta, they will provide us intel on when the rebels invade the island. That's all I have to say. Dismissed."

Sosuke returns to the cockpit.

"We're almost there. We'll be there in 5 minutes." Rodriguez said as Sosuke comes into the cockpit.

"Well, good. I just want to kill those rebels already." Sosuke responded.

* * *

After landing at the airport, they head straight to Husk's palace.

"Sargent Husk, we're here!" Sosuke yelled as he and the company coming into the palace.

"_Hola, _guys! Nice to see you!" Husk as he is coming down the stairs.

"Greetings to you too, Husk."

"So, let me guess, your name is Sosuke, right?" Husk questioned Sosuke.

"Sure is." as Sosuke takes off his captain's hat. "We're here to protect your weapons from being stolen by the rebels. Should we discuss this in another room?"

"Sure! Why not?" Husk responded.

He and Sosuke, putting back on his captain's hat, heads to a room. The rest of the company waits in the main hallway.

* * *

_Sometime later..._

* * *

"Well, _Merida_. Rebels _never _captured a island before." Husk as he and Sosuke exits a room back into the main hallway.

"Well, you got to believe me. We've experienced that before." Sosuke said.

"How could rebels ever capture a island? And who's the girl?" Husk spotting a 7 year old by the militia soldiers.

"That's my wife, Ponyo. And don't laugh about it."

Husk starts laughing a little, but stops.

"Besides laughing about a 7 year old wife, shall we prepare the island, Sosuke?" Rodriguez asked.

"Yes, we will. I'll contact my militia and evacuate the island. Plus, hide the weapons in the palace or the weapons factory." Husk responded instead of Sosuke.

"Ok guys, lets prep the island from rebel invasion." Sosuke commanded.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

**That was part one of this chapter. What will happen next? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	11. Chapter 8: Protecting The Huskey Pt 2

**The next part to "Protecting The Husky" of ****_Tropico Rico !_**

**Enjoy and review! :)**

**Spread the word of Tropico Rico!**

* * *

Alarms around the island goes off. The PA system is switched on to Husk's voice back in the palace.

"This is your Presidente, Husk. This is a emergency! You must evacuate the island immediately! I repeat, evacuate island immediately!"

Screaming is heard outside the palace. A couple minutes, everybody is gone, except for Husk, Sosuke and company, and Husk's militia.

The weapons were hidden in the palace, nice and safe from rebels.

"Well then, that's it. Every citizen is off the island." Husk said.

"Good. Let's prepare the island's defenses. Ponyo, go to the roof and snipe those rebels. Rodriguez, your in charge of the militia. And I will hide and protect Husk in the palace." Sosuke commanded.

Everybody then gets into position. Ponyo heads to the elevator that will lead to the roof. However, there's a chain locking the elevator door. She attempts to pull it off, but it doesn't work. She then feels something odd in her right hand. Her index finger has a orange glow at the tip. She remembers something about this. Then, she swipes her index finger on the chain. It cuts cleanly through. She gets in the elevator, hits the rooftop button, and the goes to the rooftop. 4 water drops come down from her sleeve into her right hand, forming and materializing her SVU-AS sniper rifle. She looks through the scope. Nobody is in sight, for now. She sits down, waiting for orders from her radio.

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

* * *

_"Four-Niner-Delta to Ponyo, come in."_

"This is Ponyo. Go on."

_"We have multiple rebel PT boats closing in on your location. And no, we're unable to call for support due to poor US relationship."_

"Roger that, Ponyo out."

She tunes her radio to another channel.

"Sosuke, come in."

"What is it, Ponyo?"

"I just got word that PT boats are coming straight for us, right now!"

"Right now?! Shit! Guys, get into position right now! Rodriguez and militia, get to the surrounding buildings and provide cover fire and send some militia down to beach! Ponyo and I will protect the palace! Now move!" Sosuke commanded.

Rodriguez and the militia runs out of the palace. The militia either goes to the surrounding buildings or the beach.

"Ponyo, get into position on the front side of the roof."

"Got it."

Ponyo turns into an adult and gets into position. She switches on thermal mode on the scope and looks around. Then, she sees ten PT boats landing on the beach. Luckily, the militia there open fire on them. However, the militia at the beach were killed within minutes.

"Everybody, the militia at the beach is down! I repeat, the militia down at the beach is down!" Ponyo yelled over the radio.

The rebels come running down the street, getting into cover by the palace.

"OPEN FIRE!" Rodriguez commanded.

Everybody open fire on the rebels. The rebel's pin-point accuracy kills several of the militia. Ponyo snipes multiple rebels. The company is outnumbered by five rebels. Ponyo hears banging at the back of the palace.

"Sosuke, there are rebels trying to get into the palace from the back!" Ponyo shouted over the radio to Sosuke.

"Don't worry, I got this."

The rebels successfully gets in. This makes Ponyo very furious. She runs to the elevator and hits the main floor button. When the elevator reaches the main floor, she then on a killing spree, killing every rebel in sight with her sniper rifle. However, a round passes by her head, nearly killing her. She looks around, only to find a lieutenant dressed rebel, holding a card. She pulls out her B23R and kills him. She picks up the card. It's a 5 of clubs with the rebel's face on it. Behind her, Sosuke is stunned by her killing spree.

"What the fuck." Sosuke softly said.

"Want to check out this card?"

"Sure." Sosuke examines the card. "It's a 5 of clubs. Why does this have his face on this?"

"The remaining rebels are retreating. We won!" Rodriguez said over the radio.

"Well that's good news." Ponyo responded.

"Husk, we've won." Sosuke telling Husk about their victory.

"Nice job, guys." as Husk comes out of a room. "I'll inform the Tropican Government about this."

"Even though you have plenty to clean up, we're leaving." Sosuke pulls out his radio to notify the rest. "Guys, let's go back to Tropico Rico."

"Roger that. We'll meet you back at the airport."

"Come on, Ponyo. Let's go." They exit the palace to meet up with the rest of the company at the airport.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. What will happen next? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	12. Chapter 9: Meanwhile on Tropico Rico

**Back on the island of ****_Tropico Rico!_**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

* * *

"This is just in that a unnamed island under Tropican control by Presidente Husk, was attacked by many rebels. However, a group of armed people known as 'Sosuke and Company' defended the island from the attack. Thanks to these heroes, the island is still under control by Husk. Their base of operations is on a island called Tropico Rico. That is all of the information we currently have. This is BBC News, signing off."

* * *

_At the palace at Tropico Rico..._

* * *

"Have you seen this before?" Sosuke asked El Presidente, giving him a rebel's 5 of clubs.

"Hmmm... I think I have heard somebody, maybe a rebel, talking about a high ranking rebel system, lieutenants, sergeants, you know, known as 'The Deck of 52'."

"Deck of 52? Those are cards for games and whatever."

"Well, yes. But, all I know is that there are 52 high ranked rebels. That includes researchers and whatever."

"I'll tell Rodriguez about this."

"I almost forgot to ask you this. Did the security upgrade go well?"

"Yes, it did."

"Good. Enjoy the rest of the evening."

Sosuke exits El Presidente's bedroom.

* * *

Ponyo, on the rooftop, looks around with her sniper rifle for anything suspicious. Nothing about that going on. She looks around at the beach and the ocean. Still, nothing suspicious. She sits on a chair nearby, takes off her red slip-on shoes, and enjoys the beautiful sunset. She pulls out her PDA and looks at the map of Tropico Rico. Then, she sees her skin turn orange. She puts away her PDA and examines herself. Her hands have only three fingers and a thumb. Her feet, similar to chicken feet (watch the film to find out this, sort of). The orange skin goes away and her hands and feet returns to normal. She found this odd, but ignores it. Later, in her 7 year old girl form, goes back inside and gets into bed.

* * *

It's 3:00 AM. While everybody sleeps with the guards on duty, Ponyo feels something odd. She is still asleep in la-la land. But, she then floats into the air with light coming from her dress. She levitates half way the room's size with her dress making waves. Two minutes later, she floats down to the bed and the blanket covers her up as if nothing happened.

* * *

The clock hits 9:00 AM and the alarm clocks go off as usual. After some breakfast and whatever, Sosuke and Rodriguez head off to the Ministry while the others do their duty or slack off. Ponyo goes for walk around the commercial plaza in her adult form.

As she walks around the plaza, a pet store with fish tanks on display in front of the store has a sign below the pet store sign saying 'Fishes on Sale!', even though it's sort of poor English. When she walks past the display, all of the fish press on the glass as they want to be next to her or something. She notices this. When she was freed from the ocean 20 years ago, she still had the ability communicate with fish and at the aquariums, the fish would just press on the glass to try to be with her. But when a year passes after being freed, she was unable to communicate with fish and they stopped pressing on the glass ever since.

The customers and the employees notice this.

"Boss, what's with the fish?" a employee asking the owner.

"They seem to be pressing on the glass at that customer over there." the owner walks over to the customer, which was Ponyo. "Looking for something?"

"No, but I'm just noticed these guys doing this."

"Do you have some connection or somethin' with them?"

"Well, no."

"Oh really? Put your hand in one of the tanks." Ponyo puts her hand in a fish tank. All of the fish just swim around her hand like as if they're happy with her. She is a bit happy that she somehow reestablished a connection to the fish. "Weird."

"Well, I better get going somewhere." Ponyo walks off to the Ministry.

* * *

Sosuke and Rodriguez is talking to the Minister of Security of how the security upgrade is coming along.

"Yeah, the upgrade is going very well. We even have a minimal number of homeless people thanks to the upgrade."

"Nice hear that. How about the militia?" Sosuke asked.

"They are receiving advanced training for stealth, navel and air force training, and the use of communications."

"Damn. Tropico is going to be a faction reborn."

"Yeah. No kidding." Rodriguez responded. Ponyo comes into the room where the guys are.

"How's a going, guys?"

"Everything is going very well, Ponyo." Sosuke responded. He notices the Minister's goldfish pressing on fishbowl. "Sir, what's with your goldfish on your desk?"

"I haven't seen this before. It seems to be pointing at your girlfriend next to you."

"She's my wife, not a girlfriend." Something from his memory snaps. "Wait a minute! Why that goldfish is pressing on the bowl because my wife, Ponyo, had a connection with the sea years ago."

"All of the fish at a pet store were pressing on the glass because I was passing by. The owner of the place thought I had a connection with the sea. I must have somehow reestablished a link." Ponyo said.

"Sir, is that all you have to say?" The Minister nods no. "Come on, let's go back to the palace."

As they walk out of the Minister's room, Sosuke tells Ponyo something from the news.

"Ponyo, according to BBC News, I found this a bit funny. Why the hot air balloon place here were unable to get a balloon down was because a man and a woman were woohooing in the basket." The two laugh at this. "Geez." Ponyo responded.

* * *

**What will happen next? Will Ponyo's abilities return? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**

**P.s.: Woohooing came from _The Sims _to replace the word 'Sexual Intercourse'**


	13. Chapter 10: The Powers Return

**The next chapter to ****_Tropico Rico!_**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

* * *

After getting back to the palace, Ponyo heads back to the master bedroom to get her Ultra Book in her 7 year old girl form. When she enters the room, she feels a surge of power in her arms. Could this be that one of her powers returned? To make sure of this, she takes the pop-pop boat from her green bucket and lays it on the floor. She puts her hands together and concentrates hard on the boat. Then, the boat becomes life-sized to her age. She feels happy about this. If her powers return later, she promised herself that she will use her powers for good, not evil. She returns the boat to its normal size, puts it back into the bucket, and gets her Ultra Book, exiting the room.

* * *

Sosuke is seen repairing the chandelier in the main hallway.

"Ponyo, can you help me with this?"

"Sure." She puts down her Ultra Book on a table. There is a rope wrapped around a ball on the half wall linking to the chandelier, keeping it from swinging and stable. Without taking off her slip-on shoes, she gets on top of the half wall and starts crossing the rope. As she walks on the rope, she feels something weird in her feet. She looks down. Her feet turns into chicken-ish feet. She still knows that she can still control her chicken-ish like hands. Her feet grabs hold on the rope and continues crossing it. Finally, she reaches the chandelier.

"Connect those circuits for me while I put on the bulbs?" Ponyo carefully connects the circuits. The chandelier lights up. "Thanks. What's with your feet?" Sosuke noticing Ponyo's feet. "Noth...ing" Ponyo goes unconscious, hanging from the rope with her feet.

"Ponyo!" She does not respond. Sosuke tries getting her feet of the rope, but her feet grabs on tight. Then, her feet lets go of the rope. Her body almost hits the marble floor when, with her dress making waves, slowly floats down and softly lands on the floor. Sosuke climbs down the ladder he is on. He checks to see if she is ok. Then, Ponyo regains conscious.

"Ponyo, are you ok?" Sosuke checking if she is really ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She levitates on to her feet.

"How did you do that?"

"I already know how to." Ponyo walks up the stairs, puts away the Ultra Book, and walks out of the palace to the beach.

* * *

When Ponyo reaches the beach, which closes at sunset, she checks the time on her PDA. It's 6:00 PM and the sun is now on the horizon. She sees people starting to leave the beach. However, the fishing boats are still out in the sea. According to the Fisher Port's rules, only a few citizens are allowed on the at the port. Still in her 7 year old girl form, she heads there and sits at the end of the bridge where the fishing boats dock. She looks on at the boats. The fishing men seem to have no luck getting fish. Then, two dolphins come up from the water, looking at Ponyo. She hears the dolphins communicating. A human cannot hear dolphins since dolphins use sonar (echolocation). For Ponyo, she can hear sonar, including clicks, etc.. She jumps into the water. Nobody notices. She tries to send out a sonar wave. It works! She can now communicate with the fish once more! Then, the dolphins swim away. Ponyo looks up, only to be pulled out of the water into a fishing boat.

"Are you ok?" asked the fishing man.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I saw you somehow breathing underwater."

"That's because I can."

"Anyways, let me get you back to the port." Before the fishing man can do that, Ponyo jumps into the water and swims back to the port. She then returns to the palace.

* * *

_The next day..._

* * *

Sosuke and company are in the meeting room, discussing the 'Deck of 52' system and their second mission info.

"Ok people, El Presidente told me that the rebels use a ranking system known as the 'Deck of 52', which a rebel has a card with his or her face on it. But anyways, Four-Niner-Delta gave us information of a lieutenant rebel known as the '9 of Clubs' establishing a base on a neutral island 5 miles away from here. I'm not sending in a assault group because who knows if they planted traps around the island. If we don't find a solution to getting rid of them, we're fucked."

"I'll do it." Ponyo volunteering into the plan.

"Are you crazy?! You'll be killed getting there."

"Don't worry. I have a plan on my own."

"Good. Ponyo, prepare to go there and I'll upload a map of the island onto your PDA. Dismissed!"

* * *

Now geared up with a bulletproof vest under her dress, Ponyo grabs the pop-pop boat, which turns into water and the water drops go up her sleeve. She also gets her weapons and they also turn into water. She heads for the beach. When she runs into the water, she is actually running on water. Then, waves build up to assist Ponyo and her sisters, which she hasn't seen them for years, help her by giving her wave running abilities. Ponyo dives into the waves and the waves take her to the neutral island that the '9 of Clubs' is.

* * *

**What will happen next? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	14. Chapter 11: Out of Sight, Off The Deck

**Getting to the deck of ****_Tropico Rico!_**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

* * *

The waves drop off Ponyo at the neutral island. In her adult form, she runs for the bushes to get out of sight. She pulls out her PDA to find out where the base is being set up. The base is located somewhere north from her current location. A rebel patrol passes by. She has to either kill or put the '9 of Clubs' in handcuffs. She moves quickly and quietly to the base. Suddenly, a headache sets in. Finally, she arrives at the base.

However, there is a problem. Ponyo does not know where he is in the base! Suddenly, a sound wave hits something and returns. She can now use sonar to locate a person. She pings for the '9 of Clubs'. The sound wave hits the person that is in front of her. Water drops come down her sleeve and materialize her sniper rifle. She loads the chamber and pulls the trigger on the '9 of Clubs'. She verifies him dead by using her PDA. A rebel notices this. He yells something in Spanish. Ponyo somehow knows the Spanish language. Alarms go off around the place. She runs for it! Water drops materialize the pop-pop boat she is carrying. It enlarges into the size fit for a younger person. Ponyo turns into a 7 year old and throws the boat into the water, which the candle lights up automatically. She hops onto the boat and speeds off into the open.

Later, her sisters form a bubble around the boat, allowing it to go underwater to stay out of sight, out of mind.

* * *

While underwater, traveling back to Tropico Rico, Ponyo pulls out her radio and tunes to a channel Sosuke and the others are on.

"Sosuke, come in."

"Ponyo, did you verify the '9 of Clubs'?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good. Where are you? Four-Niner-Delta does not even see you."

"I'm underwater in that pop-pop boat of yours."

"...Are your powers coming back?"

"The weird feet, fish pressing on the glass to be near me, and making a boat larger? Yeah, they are and I promised myself to not screw up some balance of nature or whatever the hell you call it."

"...Ok. So as long you use your powers for good, then your fine, probably."

"The good thing is that I can communicate with fish again and use sonar to locate things."

"Still, that's weird. But anyw-." Ponyo cuts Sosuke off when she sees depth charges coming from what appears to be a PT boat. "I'll call you back." Ponyo puts away her radio and steers the boat away from the charges. She then jumps off the boat and swims up to the PT boat. She boards the boat and kills them with her B23R except for one rebel. She throws the rebel overboard and the rebel drowns. She gets back to the boat and continues heading back to Tropico Rico.

* * *

Finally, Ponyo arrives at Tropico Rico, having the boat surface. She reaches the beach, causing the boat to return to its normal size. When she enters the palace, Sosuke is seen on the phone with somebody.

"Mom, calm down. We're fine. We're safe. Look, Ponyo and I are safe on Tropico Rico. Damnit!" He ends the call.

"What was that about?" Ponyo asked.

"My mom is worried because she thought we died back on Cari Island. Luckily, we escaped alive at least. The good thing is that the militia and the government is on our side and your powers are coming back. But anyways, we got enough intel to locate the 'Jack of Clubs' who is a betrayed militia general that joins the rebels. He currently trains rebels for hand-to-hand combat. You'll depart sometime this Saturday."

"Even though we have plenty of people to kill or jail, I'm on it. Want to see me make this boat big?"

"Sure."

She materializes the pop-pop boat and lays it on the floor. She puts her hands together and concentrates hard on the boat. The boat starts to shake and then, it becomes big to Ponyo's age.

"Wow! That is nice to do. And as long as you have your powers, Tropico will be saved."

"Thanks." She returns the boat to its normal size. She and Sosuke heads for the master bedroom to relax from the stress.

* * *

**Will they get the to the Ace soon? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	15. Chapter 12: Jacking The Clubs

**Play some Solitaire on ****_Tropico Rico!_**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

* * *

"This is just in that, according to the Tropican Government, the rebels, who captured Cari Island and 3 other islands, have a system known as the 'Deck of 52'. A 'militia soldier' kills the '9 of Clubs'. They are still working on the situation. I just got word that the Japanese Navel Fleet is volunteering to take out the rebels. Plus, Japan is now declaring war on the rebels. However, the United States will not join the fight as of now. I almost forgot to say that Tropico has recently declared war on the rebels. That is all the information we currently have. This is BBC News, signing off."

* * *

"Ponyo, got some good news! Japan is now on our side. If we keep on weakening the 'Deck of 52', we should win this war and probably get the US on our side." Sosuke explaining the news.

"That's nice to hear. What day is this?"

"It's Saturday. Time to get the 'Jack of Clubs'. I'll upload a map and objectives to your PDA."

"Where is the 'Jack of Clubs'?"

"I have no idea. But, your first objective is to meet up with a Japanese assault carrier. Then, the carrier's fleet will head to a certain location where a battle is going to take place."

"You mean a island, right?"

"Yeah, a rebel controlled island, 8 miles from here. Anyways, get ready to go to the carrier."

"I'm on it."

* * *

"Yeah, some guy named Sosuke notified us of a 'militia soldier' coming to assist with the mission, sir." a Japanese radio operator letting the captain of the carrier know this.

"Well, good. I'm ready to shove alcohol up their ass. Wait a minute. Who's that down there?" The captain sees a boat with a woman in a red dress.

"Hello there!" the woman says on the radio tuned to the carrier's channel.

"How do you know our channel?"

"I already know it."

"I'll send somebody down there to get you on onboard." After a couple of minutes, she is on the bridge with the captain.

"What is your name?" the captain asked the woman.

"Name's Ponyo and I'm here to assist with the mission."

"Ponyo? I think I heard of that name before, but anyways, do you know your objectives?"

"Yes I do, sir."

"Good. We'll arrive at our destination in 20 minutes."

"I'll watch from the balcony. If you need anything, let me know.

* * *

_20 minutes later..._

* * *

Finally, the fleet arrives at a big island. Before they can get troops on to the beach, they are bombarded by artillery. Bombers are launched into the air and fly of to destroy the artillery bases. Everybody on the landing boats prepare to land on the beach. Alarms then sound off around the carrier.

"Everybody, prepare to bombard the island."

"I'm getting on that island." Ponyo, who is at the balcony of the bridge, stands up on the half wall, which at the bottom is the water.

"What are you doing?!" a officer finding out Ponyo is on the half wall.

She jumps off the half wall, diving into the water. Thanks to her wave running abilities, she runs the waves and gets to the beach, meeting up with Japanese troops.

"Ponyo to Four-Niner-Delta, come in."

_"This is Four-Niner-Delta. We are detecting fighters in the area. We'll provide you as much intel as we can."_

"Good."

She gets into formation with the troops, preparing to start the battle. Then, a sergeant yells something in Japanese, saying "CHARGE!". Then, everybody runs into the battlefield with artillery ringing around them, later gunfire.

* * *

**That is the first part into the chapter! What will happen during this battle? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	16. Chapter 13: Meeting The Leader, No Jacks

**Back to Solitaire on ****_Tropico Rico!_**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

**Appearance Reminders!: /pin/529384131168879226/ Both URLs are on Pinterest!  
/pin/529384131168879238/**

* * *

Ponyo and the Japanese troops charge in on a rebel city named 'Parka Locus'. They are met by 80 rebels, firing from the buildings. Ponyo takes out 10 of them. She and the troops make it to the Telecom HQ to retrieve all names of the 'Deck of 52'. Inside the building, 20 rebels protect the building, outside and inside. They were killed quickly thanks to Ponyo's perfect accuracy with the sniper rifle and B23R. Finally, Ponyo and the troops reach the Central Internet Control Room. She and 5 troopers gets to the console responsible for monitoring online traffic.

"Shut the doors. Don't let anybody in here." Ponyo commanded the troops. She gets onto the console and hacks into the rebel database. She connects her PDA and downloads all of the names on the 'Deck of 52'. The download is successful until, 2 artillery shells lands on the HQ, destroying the roof and damaging the Control Room. Everybody was ok and Ponyo gets her PDA. She commands everybody to go back to the landing boats, get back on the ships, and escape before anything destroys them. Everybody prepares to leave until, they are cornered by a fully armed assault chopper. A side door opens. A rebel, dressed in a minister's clothing, reveals himself. Ponyo pulls out her PDA and the information from the 'Deck of 52' reveals the rebel's identity. His name is Chung 'Song' Law, the 'Ace of Spades' and leader of the rebels.

The chopper lands. Song gets out and the Japanese troops point their weapons at him.

"Who are you?" Ponyo questioned, knowing his identity.

"My name is Chung Law. You may call me 'Song'. You may be wondering that my chopper is going blow you to oblivion. I'm not going to let that happen, for now. I'm am the leader of the cause. And I have full control of any weapon left behind by you scumbag Tropicans." 20 rebels surround the group. "And thanks to your relationship with the KGB, I tricked them into giving a navel fleet of theirs to us. But for just this one time, I'm letting you go free." The rebels lower their weapons and the group walks back to the landing boats.

"Captain, stop the artillery." Ponyo telling the captain to cancel the artillery strike.

"Ponyo, we stopped that a while ago."

"Right."

Everybody gets back to the fleet and departs back to Japan while Ponyo heads back to Tropico Rico. However, the 'Jack of Clubs' was nowhere to be found.

* * *

_At the palace..._

* * *

"Ponyo, I got some good news and bad news. The good news is that the United States are starting to talk with the Tropican Government to make a deal to help us fight the rebels and regain full control of Tropico. Plus, Japan shipped us high tech weaponry and equipment. The bad news is that the KGB and Russia are a bit pissed off because the rebels framed me for getting navel ships without payment. We still have a good relationship with them at least. Also, the 'Jack of Clubs' escaped before you could get to him." El Presidente telling Ponyo the news.

"Do we have access to space cameras?"

"You mean high resolution military and civilian satellite imagery by GeoEye? Only the US would have such technology. And no, we don't have access to that kind of stuff."

"Sounds like we're going have to kill much of the deck as possible to get them on our side."

"Probably. But anyways, did you get the names?"

"Yes, I did." Ponyo gives him her PDA. El Presidente looks around on the names of the high ranked rebels. "I'll let Sosuke know about this." El Prsidente walks to the garage to go to the militia base while Ponyo heads to the master bedroom to get some sleep.

* * *

**That's it for the chapter! Will Ponyo gain new powers? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	17. Chapter 14: Get Jacked, Start It Up

**The next chapter to ****_Tropico Rico!_**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

* * *

In her 7 year old girl form, Ponyo is having trouble sleeping. So, she enlarges and uses the pop-pop boat to go 5 miles away from Tropico Rico. When she is about to get out, she falls asleep in a blink, falling into the water. The candle on the boat goes out by its self. She floats just below the water's surface. There, she is comfy and she smiles in her sleep. The fish around her swam around her and even through her hair.

* * *

When she awakens, she gets back on the boat and goes back to the island. After brushing her teeth and whatever, she uses her Gigabyte Ultra Book to go to the BBC News website. The main topic on the main page is that the rebels successfully took over 3 to 5 other islands. She and the rest of Tropico and the Japanese Army have to end this soon or the world will be doomed. Then, a message from Rodriguez pops up. She opens it. It says that he got intel of a boat currently inbound to Tropico Rico carrying the 'Jack of Clubs'. A militia assult chopper departs to corner the boat for capture. Ponyo puts away her laptop and heads for the boat.

When she arrives, in her adult form, she sees 10 rebels and Jack Maine, the 'Jack of Clubs'.

"This is the Tropico Rico Coast Guard. You are entering unauthorized territory. Stand down or we will open fire. I repeat, stand down or we will open fire." The Coast Guard assault chopper, warning the rebel boat. The rebels drop their weapons. Ponyo boards the boat and handcuffs the 'Jack of Clubs'. The Coast Guard assault chopper gets closer and a side door opens. A militia soldier is on a heavy machine gun and Ponyo and the 'Jack of Clubs' boards the chopper. The side door closes. Ponyo gets orders from Rodriguez, saying to kill the rebels and destroy the boat. She orders the pilot to kill them. The rebels and their boat are then shredded to pieces. The chopper then returns to base.

* * *

_After interrogation..._

* * *

After interrogating the 'Jack of Clubs', Sosuke goes to the Radar Base of Information and Control. Authorized by Rodriguez, he reactivates the base. The radar dishes then block certain radio frequencies. The advanced information control is at the Tropico Rico Information Control Center, which is shut down due to maintenance costs. Sosuke then goes to Immigration Office to make sure none of the rebels, including the 'Deck of 52', are on the list.

Thanks to the names of the 'Deck of 52' obtained by Ponyo, he pinpoints 5 non-'Deck of 52' rebels and puts them on the 'kick off' list. The good thing is that none of the 'Deck of 52' are on the island. One of the police officers there tells Sosuke that if the militia wants to be better men, then they have to get training at the S.W.A.T. HQ. But, Sosuke has to get permission from Rodriguez in order to start up the HQ. He approves it and the HQ is now in business. The militia are told to begin SWAT training immediately. Sosuke then returns to the palace to see if their is anything to do.

* * *

**That's it for the chapter! See you next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	18. Chapter 15: Nicking The Ace

**Back into business on ****_Tropico Rico!_**

**Enjoy! :)**

**This BF3 track may go good with this chapter: /watch?v=WqzpgG0Xs4k (YouTube)**

* * *

"According to the Tropico Rico Government, the militia is currently training at the SWAT HQ for certain reasons to increase security around the island. Rules have been changed to increase Tropican safety by having criminals executed at the prison only and many other things. Plus, Jack Maine, aka the 'Jack of Clubs', has been taken into custody by the Tropican Rico Coast Guard. Also, there has been some talks around Hawaii, Japan, and the United States, suggesting they might send some troops or probably join the fight. That is all we can tell you for now. This is TNT News, signing off. This program is sponsored by 'Tropi-Cola'."

* * *

_At the main SWAT base..._

* * *

Sosuke comes into the intelligence room where Rodriguez is looking on a radar screen for anything suspicious.

"Did you find any intel yet?" Sosuke questioned.

"Yes, I did. The Japanese army, thanks to the information of the 'Deck of 52' you gave them, either jailed or executed most of the 'Deck of Clubs'. And yes, all of them were verified. All that's left to do is to get the 'Ace of Clubs'."

"Well, good." Sosuke pulls out his radio contacts Four-Niner-Delta. "Sosuke to Four-Niner-Delta, come in."

_"This is Four-Niner-Delta responding to your call. What is it?"_

"Can you locate the 'Ace of Clubs'?"

_"Stand by while we locate the 'Ace of Clubs'." _After a minute. _"The location of the 'Ace of Clubs' is 2 miles away from Tropico Rico. It's best to send in the navel fleet and coast guard." _Sosuke is stunned from the distance from Tropico Rico to the 'Ace of Spades'.

"Holy shit! Everybody, prepare to defend the island! Rodriguez, keep everybody indoors and call in the Coast Guard to set up a defensive perimeter around the island!" Alarms around the island goes off.

* * *

_At the palace..._

* * *

Ponyo, who is asleep in the master bedroom, is awaken by the alarms. She gets up and looks out the window. People are seen boarding up windows and doors, adults hiding children, and people rushing into a hiding spot. El Presidente's guards are running into the palace to defend the place. Ponyo runs out of the bedroom, seeing El Presidente running out of his office.

"What the hell is going on?!" El Presidente asked, confused.

"I have no idea, but I have to find out." Ponyo responded. She runs out of the palace and goes for the SWAT base. She then pulls out her radio to contact Sosuke to find out what the hell is going on.

"Sosuke, what the hell is going on?"

"According to Four-Niner-Delta, they said that the 'Ace of Clubs' is 2 miles away from here and closing in. The Coast Guard formed a defensive perimeter around the island. It's best to get here at the base to get on board a Coast Guard assault chopper. It will join up with the rest of the choppers to find the 'Ace of Clubs'."

"I'm on my way!" Ponyo runs as fast as she can for the base. Finally, she boards a assault chopper and heads for the 'Ace of Clubs' location.

* * *

_Later..._

* * *

When the group of assault choppers gets to the location, the pilots can't believe what they see. The 'Ace of Clubs' location is on a Russian aircraft carrier _Kuznetsov_.

"Well, fuck." the pilot said.

_"Four-Niner-Delta to Ponyo, come in."_

"This is Ponyo. Go on."

_"That carrier, Kuznetsov, is being controlled by the rebels and it is going to attack Tropico Rico. You must get the 'Ace of Clubs' and get out of there. The Coast Guard will take care of the rest."_

"Thanks for the intel. Ponyo out." Ponyo puts away her radio. "Pilot, I'm getting onboard that carrier." The chopper lowers to the deck of the carrier and Ponyo hops out onto the carrier. Rebels see her and begin shooting. Thanks to the assault choppers, the rebels didn't stand a chance. Ponyo fights her way through the ship until she reaches the bridge. There, Nick Davidson, the 'Ace of Clubs', then runs for a fighter, but is cuffed by Ponyo. As she escorts Nick to a waiting chopper, she is knocked out by rebel from behind. A coast guard soldier notices and kills the rebel. The soldier gets Nick and Ponyo into the chopper. The chopper then flies back to Tropico Rico while the carrier is being captured.

* * *

_Back at the SWAT base..._

* * *

As soon as the chopper lands, SWAT soldiers take Nick to a interrogation room while Ponyo is taken to medical care section of the base. Sometime later, she wakes up, dizzy. A nurse sees this and lets her out of the medical section. Ponyo later heads back to the palace.

* * *

**See you next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	19. Chapter 16: Midnight Outage

**Back to the deck on ****_Tropico Rico!_**

**Enjoy!**

**This BF3 track may go good in the 5th paragraph: /watch?v=ARQbOSydhq0 (Youtube)**

* * *

"This just in that the Tropican Region successfully captured Nick Davidson, the 'Ace of Clubs'. The Russian aircraft carrier, the _Kuznetsov_, that was under control by the rebels was taken control by the Tropico Rico Coast Guard. As of now, the Tropican Region is now searching for rebels that are on the 'Deck of Diamonds'. That is all if the information we currently have. This is BBC News, signing off."

* * *

In her 7 year old girl form, in the master bedroom, Ponyo awakens. She checks the time on Sosuke's alarm clock. The clock is blank, meaning it's unpowered. She gets up and checks if the clock is plugged in. The clock is plugged in, but there is no power going to the clock for some reason. She goes to the fuse box in the basement and checks if the switches are in the ON position. They are on, but the light switches and everything are not working. She uses her smartphone to call the power company. There was not a dial tone or anything like it. She puts away her phone and heads back to the bedroom.

As she gets to the bedroom, she sees the Presidente trying to turn on the stove, which was of course electric, in the kitchen. Ponyo goes to the kitchen.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah. The stove is not turning on, nor the toaster and the lights." El Presidente responded.

"That's because the power is out. I checked the fuse box and there was nothing wrong with them. I attempted to call the power company, but there wasn't a dial tone. Plus, I have no bars."

"Me neither, but somebody has to check the substation by the marketplace to see if there is power flowing. It's like what, 10:15 AM and there is no power."

"I'll go check the substation and the power company to see if anything is wrong. I'll be back in about 30-45 minutes." Ponyo puts her radio back in the bedroom and walks out of the palace.

* * *

As she walks to the substation, still in her 7 year old girl form, she sees people going to the marketplace and the entertainment buildings since they have backup generators and have a place to eat. When she gets to the substation, she checks the circuit box make sure _somebody _not authorized didn't shut off the substation. The circuit box was fine, but no power was flowing. Ponyo looks at the power station, which uses natural gas due to health issues with burning coal, to see if any 'smoke' was coming out of the two big chimneys. Nothing was coming out of them. She felt something is not right. Why would the power station stop sending power? To find out, Ponyo runs to the station.

When she gets there, she hears a alarm going off. She gets to the door the workers use to enter. The lock on the door is melted. Ponyo uses her orange glowing index finger to cut a hole in the door and enter. When she gets inside, she uses her sonar ability to see if somebody is alive. The sound wave returns, locating somebody in the office. She bashes the door open, finding a worker, bleeding heavily.

"Are you ok?"

"G-g-g-get me out of here." the worker said, weakly. Ponyo turns into a adult and carries the worker out of the power station to a nearby hospital. The doctors there immediately come out of a refrigeration room, carrying a cooler full of bags of blood for a transfusion since the worker lost almost half his blood supply. Ponyo is told to shower at a nearby shower to make sure she didn't get infected or anything like that. After that, she heads back to the palace.

* * *

Back at the palace, Ponyo sees Sosuke looking around.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, Ponyo. I didn't know you left the palace. Plus, the power is out."

"I already knew that. But anyways, somebody killed all but one of the workers at the power station."

"No shit, but if whoever killed them is still here, he or she is getting charged for mass murder and attacking Tropico Rican property. Anyways, I going to start up the generator. Mind coming with me?"

"Sure."

When she and Sosuke gets to the generator, Sosuke pours 3 gallons of gas into it and pulls the cord hard multiple times. However, it sounds like its clogged. Sosuke kicks the generator to see if it works, but it doesn't work. Ponyo then somehow feels the clog. Her arms turn orange and her index finger is shaped into a hook. She then pulls on it and the generator comes on. Sosuke looks up, seeing that Ponyo's arms are orange.

"Ponyo, are you ok?" Ponyo's arms and index finger returns to normal.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"How did you unclog the generator?"

"I don't know, but I can feel the clog and just unclog it."

"Weird, but anyways, I contacting the SWAT team to investigate the power station." Sosuke heads to the communications room while Ponyo joins up with the SWAT team to investigate the power station.

* * *

As Ponyo and the SWAT team enter the power station, they pull out all the equipment they need while Ponyo goes to the office to get the tapes from the security surveillance system. She then puts in a tape into a VCR along with a TV that is hooked up to a UPS.

The tapes reveals what happened. When the clock strikes midnight, 10 to 20 rebels rushes through the door, killing everybody in sight. Because the resolution on the cameras are 1920 x 1080, one of the rebels were identified as Jack Davidson, the '5 of Diamonds'. The camera view switches to the office, where Jack, armed with what appears to be a .44 Auto Mag pistol, shoots everybody. He shoots the last worker three times in the abdomen, but somehow the worker survives the night. The view switches to the power room where three rebels plant C4s around the generator. Then, the rebels go off screen and the C4s detonate. How come nobody heard the explosion? The view changes to the outside of the power station when Jack and the rebels retreat to two boats and escape into the night. Ponyo pulls out the tapes and gives them to the Coast Guard. They were shocked by this. Then, the admiral reschedules the assault choppers to circle the island every night, plus have Long Range Interceptor boats circle the island.

Since the power station has a backup generator, it is switched on, restoring power to Tropico Rico.

* * *

**See you next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	20. Chapter 17: Bombing The Nevada

**Back to ****_Tropico Rico!_**

**Enjoy!**

**You may be wondering what the 'Deck of 52' is. What's the answer? The answer is the 'Deck of 52' (Clubs, Diamonds, Hearts, and Spades) is like that card game you probably played before, but how I used this for the story is that this was originally used in the Original Xbox/ PS2 game 'Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction'. Check out the game for yourself.**

* * *

A Tropican bomber is sent to Pearl Harbor to destroy a ship at the main navel base.

_"Crew, your objective is to drop the bombs onto the USS Nevada and get out of there. That is your orders. Good luck."_

When the bomber arrives at Pearl Harbor, it lines up with it's target, the _USS Nevada _battleship. The bomb bay doors open up, dropping three bombs. The doors shut and the bomber escapes the area. The bombs hit the _Nevada's _ammo cache, severely damaging the ship. The anti-air turrets around the base open fire on the bomber, but the bomber suffers only light damage, thanks to the plane's modified material and armor. The United States respond by sending three cruisers to what could be the base of operations; Tropico Rico.

* * *

"This is just in that the _USS Nevada _battleship has been bombed. She suffered severe damage and fires. The fires were quickly put out and the ship is under repairs. The United States Coast Guard recently sent three cruisers to Tropico Rico, which is possibly the base of operations. This is FOX News, signing off."

* * *

Ponyo, who is at the fishing dock looking around, scouts the area for any suspicious activity until she sees three ships on the horizon. She pulls out her radio to contact Rodriguez.

"Rodriguez, come in."

"This is Rodriguez, go on."

"There are three ships coming for us full speed. On the side of the ships, it says 'US COAST GUARD'."

"The hell? _Joder_! I just turned on the TV back at the palace, the news says that the US Coast Guard sent three cruisers here because they think we sent a bomber to Pearl Harbor and bombed one of the ships."

"Shit! Sosuke told you not to give the orders to bomb US ships."

"I didn't give anybody orders to do that!"

"...Tell the Tropico Rico Coast Guard to stand down." Tropico Rico Coast Guard choppers land at the SWAT base while boats, including fishing boats, go to the docks. A PA system from one of the US Coast Guard cruisers goes on, booming the island with a captain's voice.

"This is US Coast Guard, warning you to stand down or we'll open fire. I repeat, stand down or we will open fire." Tropico Rico's PA system switches onto Rodriguez's voice.

"This is General Rodriguez of the Tropican Militia. Our weapons are on stand by. What do you want?"

"We're here to find out why you sent a bomber to destroy one of our ships."

"We didn't send ANYBODY to Pearl Harbor to destroy your ships!"

"Can you give us proof you didn't send a bomber to Pearl Harbor because the bomber had a Tropican flag on it?"

"We'll prove it. Face to face."

"...Ok then, but if don't prove it, we'll destroy your island. I'm coming to your island via helicopter right now." The ship's PA system switches off and a chopper lifts off the cruiser and lands on the empty street in front of the palace. As the captain is escorted by US Coast Guard soldiers, El Presidente's guards go into their posts and shut the door. The palace doors open and the captain enters. He is directed to the meeting room, where the truth will be proven.

* * *

In the meeting room, Rodriguez, El Presidente, Ponyo, Sosuke, and the entire Ministry then discuss the truth.

"Let's get down to business here. Now, tell me you didn't give the orders to drop the bombs onto the _USS Nevada_."

"Well sir, according to Air Traffic Control, no militia bombers left the island, but we might know what sent out a bomber." Rodriguez said.

"My guess is that the rebels-" Ponyo said, interrupted by the captain.

"Rebels?!"

"...Like I was saying, my guess is that the rebels got access to the aircraft left over by the militia before the rebels toke over." Ponyo continued.

"Why would they have access to this kind of stuff?!"

"That's because a high ranked rebel system known as the 'Deck of 52' had the training to do this stuff. We and the Japanese army are fighting these guys off, weather we kill them or jail them."

"Hold on! I just got a audio recording from Four-Niner-Delta! This might prove it." Sosuke said, surprised. He puts down his smartphone on the table and hits PLAY on the audio recording. Everybody listens to the recording.

_"Audio recording: Boeing E-3D Sentry Tropican AWACS Four-Niner-Delta"_

_"This is Tropico AWACS Four-Niner-Delta, you had a unauthorized takeoff. Please respond."_

_"What the fuck? Somebody shoot down that basterd plane!"_

_"Sir, please turn back and adjust your heading to-" Gunfire is heard in the recording. "What the hell?!"_

_"Sir, our radar system is severely damaged! We cannot see a thing!"_

_"Well, fuck. If anybody is on this channel number 802.906, send a fighter or something to take down this bomber down. This bomber is not one of ours. It's being piloted by a pair of rebels. I repeat, send in a fighter to take down this bomber that appears to be...fuck, it's heading for Pearl Harbor! We are disengaging the bomber. I repeat, we are disengaging the bomber and returning to base."_

_"End of recording"_

"Well, shit. I better let the US President know about this." the captain of a US Coast Guard cruiser responded.

"Who's the president of the United States?" Ponyo asked.

"The current US President is President Barrack Obama. Anyways, I should get going. Goodbye." The captain returns to the cruisers and the US Coast Guard leaves the island.

"This is just great." El Presidente said sarcastically.

"We aren't quitting this yet. We still have about half the 'Deck of 52' to take care of. The Japanese army and us are still searching for anybody on the 'Deck of Diamonds'." Sosuke explained.

"Wait a minute. On one of the tapes from the power station, I found Jack Davidson, the '5 of Diamonds'." Ponyo said.

"Well, it's best to start searching by tomorrow mourning. Dismissed!"

* * *

**See you next time on _Pentium__ Fiction!_**


	21. Chapter 18: The Planned Battlefield

**The final chapter to ****_Tropico Rico!_**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

While the entire island is under lockdown, Sosuke and company search every crook and cranny of the island to capture the '5 of Diamonds'. Thanks to special equipment shipped from Japan, the Tropico Rico Coast Guard chopper's thermal equipment easily locate him and cuff him. He is then taken to the SWAT base for interrogation. After that, Jack Davidson is verified 'jailed' into the Database of Information, where all killed or jailed 'Deck of 52' rebels are verified. He is then sent to prison, far away from the city. Later after cleaning up, the lockdown is declared 'no longer in progress'.

* * *

_Back at the palace..._

* * *

Later in the evening, a heavy thunderstorm pounds the island. It causes the lights to go out in some places of the island, including the palace. Luckily, some places have generators. El Presidente is doing some paperwork, wearing BOSE noise canceling headphones. Rodriguez and Sosuke are looking at intel provided by Four-Niner-Delta. El Presidente's guards are inside their post, safe from the lighting and rain. Ponyo is using her Ultra Book in the master bedroom in the dark.

"Ponyo, get me that USB flash drive by my alarm clock? Keep the lights off." Sosuke said through Ponyo's radio. Ponyo gets up, retrieves the flash drive, turn into a 7 year old girl, and heads for the communications room where Rodriguez and Sosuke is. As she heads there, she notices a red light coming from her dress. The red light illuminates the main hallway. Ponyo now has the ability to use her dress as a light source without using a flashlight. Finally, she gets to the communications room and gives Sosuke the flash drive.

"Ponyo, why is dress glowing?" Sosuke questioned.

"I don't know, but at least I don't have to use a flashlight for certain things." Ponyo exits the palace and to the fishing dock.

* * *

Still in her 7 year old girl form, Ponyo sits on the end of the docking bridge. A dolphin surfaces below her feet. Ponyo somehow still understands what fish, including dolphins and her sisters, say. The dolphin says that Ponyo's sisters have a trick up their sleeve, but will explain the details later when Ponyo gets _there_. The dolphin swims away. Ponyo wonders what trick they have for her. Anyways, she pulls out her smartphone and checks the news. According to FOX News, the _USS Nevada _has been fully repaired. According to BBC News, the Japanese army found several of the 'Deck of Diamonds' and verified all of them 'jailed'. All that's left of this deck is the 'Queen of Diamonds' and the 'Ace of Diamonds'. Ponyo later returns to the palace. By the time she gets to the palace, her dress's red light no longer glows.

* * *

_Sometime later at the SWAT base..._

* * *

All of the SWAT soldiers stand in 7 lines, being commanded by Sosuke with Ponyo and El Presidente nearby.

"Ok people, listen up. We just got intel from the Japanese army that they are planning to head to a island near Cari Island and the mission name of this is called Operation: Battlefield. We'll be joining up the Japanese fleet on the aircraft carrier _Kuznetsov_. We were planning to have the _Tokyo class battleship San Jose _join the fight, but it's under construction at Japan. Then, the landing craft lands on the beach and will deploy infantry and tanks. In the meantime, Ponyo will sneak around the battlefield and head to the base, where the 'Queen of Diamonds' and 'Ace of Diamonds' are. She will then cuff or kill them and verify them with her PDA. The rest of us will then evac the island and head back here. Everybody got it?"

"YES, SIR!"

"Ok then, we'll depart tomorrow at 0945. Dismissed!"

As the SWAT soldiers go back to what they were doing and Sosuke, Ponyo, and El Presidente are transported back to the palace via a SWAT truck, El Presidente is thinking if things don't go as planned.

"Sosuke, when if the plan doesn't go as planned?"

"Well Presidente, we going have to cross our fingers sooner or later because we might expect plenty of casualties."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**What will happen at the battlefield? Would Operation: Battlefield be a failure? What kind of trick does Ponyo's sisters have waiting? Find out next time on the next episode of _Tropico Rico__!_**

**Definition to 'trick up your sleeve': If you have a trick up your sleeve, you have a secret strategy to use when the time is right.**


End file.
